Space Rovers Team FIDO
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: Inspired by Road Rovers. The “new” Rover recruits take to the stars. Obviously The Groomer and Parvo aren’t the only villains the Space Rovers have to worry about. Meet Captain Galactica and her crew aboard the USS Companion and her team F.I.D.O.


Space Rovers Team F.I.D.O.

Note: Inspired by Road Rovers. The "new" Rover recruits take to the stars. Obviously The Groomer and Parvo aren't the only villains the Space Rovers have to worry about. Meet Captain Galactica and her crew aboard the USS Companion and her team F.I.D.O. (Faithful Intelligent Dog Operatives).

Chapter 1—A New Force for Justice

The Master had been proud of his specially selected team known as the Road Rovers for years now, and it seemed that their efforts were well appreciated by everyone (even though many people were unaware of their involvement) there was another threat that loomed above them. The threat had existed only recently with the recent threats that the Master had been receiving over the radio broadcasts he had been hearing. The aliens did not sound friendly. The Space Rovers team already existed at this point, but they hadn't been too terribly active until they were called upon to save Rovers that needed assistance (for instance if they were caught in a terrible, rough storm at sea, the SR would help them), but they weren't so large an organization as the Road Rovers had become over the years. Also, a new vessel had to be built. Something told the Master he had to be prepared for anything and he had been watching over dogs from all over the world. From the information he had gathered from the research he had been doing, he would begin building the newest force for justice as well as the USS Companion, the ship they would be fighting in. With any luck, the crew would be able to work together as a team and they could begin surveying the activity and be prepared for anything that would come their way.

In a number of weeks, the USS Companion was constructed and all the bugs and glitches had been worked out in order for it to run properly. Then, the information that had been gathered about the dogs that would become part of Team FIDO (Faithful Intelligent Dog Operatives) was processed and the "calling" process began. From all over the globe, dogs of all breeds and nationalities had been chosen. The captain of the crew was a golden Labrador and her name was Galaxia. The next member would be Vladamir Yagutin from Russia. He was an Alaskin Husky, also part wolf. The breeds following after were Jaques, Seneca, Motoko, Cobain, Bernadette, Sean and Agnes. Jaques was a Victorian Bulldog, Seneca an Airedale Terrier, Motoko an Akita, Bernie was a Bichon, Cobain was an Afghan, Sean a Kerry Blue, and Agnes was a Lunderhund. The members had been chosen and called and were making their way to the Golden Hydrants the Rovers knew as Headquarters or Home. They would be transdogmafied; trained and taught everything they had to know before being sent to space. There was already a watchtower in space called the Hydrant 1. This is where the original Space Rovers stayed until they were called upon. Now their ranks would be even stronger with the new team that they would be introduced to.

Chapter 2—Team FIDO is born

In the next week, Galaxia and the other dogs that had been chosen were given all the information that they needed. They met the original Rovers and became quick friends. Galaxia made an incredible Captain and everyone else fit into their roles perfectly. It was their destiny to become part of the new Team FIDO and they were more than happy to do all they could to keep the Earth safe from possible invasion.

The final briefing had been given to Galaxia and her crew. They had suited up to board the rocket, appropriately named _Sirius_. This rocket would deliver them and the USS Companion to Hydrant 1. The crew was going to miss their newfound quadruped friends but they knew they had a job, duty and destiny to do all they could to keep watch with their fellow Space Rovers.

It was quite an honor and a privilege to be involved with professionals.

The countdown began to begin and _Sirius_ was launched. The Road Rovers watched from below as their colleagues were hurtled into outer space. From the view screen in Headquarters, they could see the _Sirius_ rising until it reached Hydrant 1. The doors automatically opened vertically on both crafts as the Companion was released from the _Sirius_ and docked in the Hydrant 1. The crew could hear the cheers of the Rovers from HQ and the Space Rovers from Hydrant 1. As soon as they were situated, Galaxia and crew stepped out onto the hull of the Hydrant 1 and got a feeling of how amazing the outlook tower truly was. Each crewmember had their own quarters as well as a private bathroom, which was a pleasant touch. Motoko took the quarters with an Asian theme and décor. Bernadette took the frilly, feminine room. Cobain took the urban room with gothic influence. Sean, of course took the room with all the plaid and green. Seneca took the tomboyish room that even had a video game console provided in it.

Jacques took the room that was romantic, but modern in its look. Vladamir had the homey room that was comfortable and inviting, and a place to keep pictures of family, friends and Mother Russia close by. Lastly, Galaxia had the room that was the stateliest of all. It was practical but also very warm and hospitable. It was a place where she could keep everything sorted as well as a haven where she could escape and put her feet up and relax from the stresses and burdens of being the leader that everyone counted on. In spite of all of the responsibilities Galaxia had, she didn't mind being in charge one bit. She only cared about her crew, and her family and friends.

She would do everything within her power to keep all these sacred things to her safe and secure.

Chapter 3—The USS Companion in Action

The beings known as the Exxons had been planning on siphoning some of earth's most precious resources and not have to fret about "puny Earthlings retaliating" or so the grand Warlord Prexka thought. What he didn't realize was that the "puny Earthlings" he had mentioned to his troops earlier had an ace up their sleeve, and they were known by the name Team FIDO.

The Exxons began their long journey to the blue planet and were stopped by an unknown vessel they weren't familiar with.

"What is that strange contraption ?", the Warlord questioned, looking rather annoyed. The Exxons were a race that was amphibious and reptilian as well. Most creatures in the galaxy feared them but nobody on Earth had ever heard of them. It was up to Team FIDO to have it remain as such.

The other members of the Exxon crew talked among themselves, wondering why the small strange crudely manufactured space vehicle was trailing them.

"Hail them and see what they want.", the Warlord commanded. The Warlord was introduced to some rather odd looking beings, known as Cano sapiens.

"We cannot permit you to travel any further. You have gone as far as we will allow.", Galaxia warned.

"Who are you anyway, miss ? We don't take orders from inferior species such as yourself.", Prexka said, scoffing.

"I am Galaxia, captain of this fine vessel, the USS Companion. Please reconsider your course and turn back immediately.", Galaxia said, once more. The Warlord laughed at the Labrador's warning, thinking that she wasn't serious about what she had said. The battle cruiser continued its descent to the blue planet until the Companion began firing upon it.

"Return fire ! Show them no mercy !", the Warlord bellowed. At last, the real battle between the Exxons and Cano Sapiens had begun.

The Exxons' battle cruiser Bloodbath wasn't much of a threat against the superior firepower and maneuverability of the Companion. The Warlord was beginning to become worried. He had underestimated these creatures terribly and had to do something if they wanted to return back to their world with the supplies they needed. Inasmuch as the Warlord didn't want his reputation ruined, he knew that the Bloodbath was taking heavy fire and his crew were some of the few Exxons left. If they were destroyed, Exxon wouldn't have much of a chance of survival. The crewmembers were thinking that Prexka was out of his mind and begged him to stop immediately. Unfortunately, Prexka was very stubborn and refused to retreat. For a moment the Companion had stopped firing upon the Bloodbath, waiting for a response.

"Warlord, we mustn't continue our descent. Please, reconsider !", one of the crewmembers pleaded. After suffering the cries and moans of his fellow crew, he came to the realization that there was no other way but to retreat. Yet, Galaxia had a better plan.

She hailed them and struck a bargain with them. Team FIDO would give them what they needed if they promised that they would only return if they needed and leave the planet Earth alone. The Warlord reluctantly agreed but on one condition. If the team kept this exchange as a secret, the Exxons would continue to be on friendly terms with them. Knowing that FIDO wouldn't break their word, they agreed to this, received the supplies they needed and returned to their home world.

Chapter 4—Watching Over Us

The Master had received the news that Team FIDO had experienced their first victory they had been reminded if they wanted to return for a visit to Headquarters that they could. The Hydrant on Earth would always be open to them, and they were well aware of this. Truthfully, homesickness would set in every now and then and this was a reassuring fact to them. However, they knew that they would always feel comfortable with the other Space Rovers and continue learning from them. In the Hydrant 1, matters wouldn't always be quiet and serene as they had been since the "defeat" of the Exxons. They would be watching the cosmos for any disturbance and they were well suited for their watchdog duties.

Epilogue 

In the future, Team FIDO spent some time back on Earth for shore leave while the other faction of Space Rovers took over watch for them. From time to time a little rest and relaxation was integral to the livelihood and well being of a Rover, whether they were on land or in space.

They were well taken care of, like every Rover on the team. Albeit that they received little recognition from the media, they received plenty of praise from The Master and their fellow heroes and heroines. They had many bright spots in their lives outside of work and enjoyed playtime as well. It was uncertain what was to come for them, be it positive or negative.

Yet, it really didn't matter since they knew they would always have each other. Villains would come and go and be dealt with appropriately, but the Rover team would always be growing and becoming a more powerful force to be reckoned with. After all, truth, justice and freedom were part of the Rover way, and that would never change.

The End

April 26, 2005


End file.
